Congratulations, It's a Boy!
by I.Dream.Of.Hardyz
Summary: Patton becomes a big brother, and Dalton isn't impressed. (Jalton if you squint.)


Patton is unimpressed with Dalton. It's not because he hasn't enjoyed his time in the States thus far. In fact, when Dalton packed up a few things from his in-town apartment and headed into the woods to his secluded cabin, he thought the dog's tail might've wagged itself off. But now, they're sitting near the small dining table and Dalton is trying to hold a scrawny, screaming bundle of nightmare, and the dog's tail is flat to the ground. His ears are back, and he looks downright bothered.

"Listen, Patton. It's not my fault he found his way here. I can't leave him out there. Do you know how many predators would make him prey?"

The dog whines as if to say _You're mine. Do I look like I care?_

"He's helpless," the man adds, giving the dog a pointed look. Dalton sighs; he needs to be back with his team. The only conversation he is having these days is with the damn dog and the shrieking terror on his chest, clinging to him like he is his mother. Oh God, did it imprint? He isn't sure what to do with it. He knows in the woods it's good as dead if he left it on the back porch where he found it, but he's certainly no nurturer.

The dog whines again and he rolls his eyes. "Knock it off. Let's call Jaz. Maybe she's got the knack for what to do."

He gets up, and the tiny little monster screams in protest. He looks down in grief, unable to understand how such a tiny thing can make so much noise. He saved it's life, for god's sake! It should be happy, not acting like he was trying to feed it to dinner to the dog beside him. He takes a deep breath and dials his teammate's number, waiting for the ninja to pick up. He's pleased when she does on the second ring.

"I need your help," he says, not waiting for the woman to greet him.

"What did you do?"

He's mock angry. "What? Why do you assume I did something?" There's a brief pause and he adds, "Do I look like I'm McG to you?"

At that, the little terror screams in horror, and Jaz bites back a laugh. "What the hell was that? Dalton, what did you get yourself into?"

"I didn't get myself into anything. It was on my back porch. I can't get it to stop. And I'm pretty sure if it doesn't soon, Patton is going to use it as a chew toy. I need your help. Are you in New York or are you still with McG in Atlantic City?"

"Nah, I got back yesterday. I can be in the Pennsylvania area in a couple hours. What do you expect me to do with it though?" She stifles a laugh. "I'm not a mother hen, Top."

"But you helped that stray once on base. You got it back to health!"

She's quiet for a moment and he knows why. Elijah was in part to that, and the two of them worked together tirelessly to make sure it healed from the injuries it sustained. He glances down at the small creature, now oddly silent and suckling on his shirt, and sighs. Damn it. He didn't mean to bring up bad memories for Jaz. The team had been at peace since Preach woke up from his coma and was on the road to recovery. Just once he would like some time off to go as planned.

"I'll be there soon, don't worry about it. Give Patton a steak or something."

He hung the phone up and eyed the dog sitting at his feet, still eagerly staring up at him. He couldn't help but defensively hold the small animal closer to him. "She said steak, not kitten filet, pup."

Jaz arrives three hours later, her car filled with all sorts of supplies that he didn't know where she got. She's got a heating pad, a few books, and a whole mess of food related supplies and a—baby bottle? He glances at her and then down at the kitten, now contently purring on Jaz's chest and asks, "A bottle?"

"I wasn't sure how young it was. It looks about three weeks old. It'll probably still need some supplemental feedings until it can eat solid food." She peers into its mouth to confirm there are no teeth, then nods her head. "Yeah. My guess is that something got it's mother. It looks pretty plump for the age and healthy."

"Its lungs work great."

The tiny kitten looks up at her and he watches her melt into it. "Did Mr. Mean Dalton try to make you doggy dinner?"

He wants to tease her, but it's the most at peace she's looked in weeks, so he just leans against the counter while she sets up shop. Unlike her Sniper set up, there are no weapons to check and load. Instead, she's filling the bottle with some white liquid, and putting the heating pad on her lap. Soon, the tiny creature is suckling on the bottle and Jaz looks pleased with herself. Even Patton seems to decide that the kitten can stay.

"It's a boy, congratulations Daddy," she teases.

Top nearly growls. "I dare you to say it again."

She laughs and finishes the task. "How long ago did you find it again?"

"This morning. We were out back looking over the land and then I heard Patton start growing and this unimaginable shriek. I found it on his own near the bottom of the porch. Two more seconds and I think he would've gotten him. I looked around for any others or the mother, but he was just there all by himself."

The kitten is done eating and she's holding it up to her face now, inspecting it's tabby stripes and letting it use it's tiny paws to sink its claws into the flesh of her arm. All in all, it's one of the cutest things he's ever seen her do, and it brings him back to the kitten she rescued back on base.

Jaz finally answers him, "I'm glad you called me."

"I figured you would want to help."

She gives him a weird smile but nods. They spend a few days doing the same thing until the kitten is able to feed itself.

 _Two Months Later_

Patton growls at McG who is trying to sit down on the couch next to their newest team member. From the kitchen area, Amir and Preach chuckle. The tall medic seems offended and he crosses his arms.

"Jaz! Come take care of this."

The ninja pops into the room, Dalton behind her. "What's the matter?"

He points to Patton, who has climbed onto the couch and is curled around another furry blob. "Tell Eli that his attack dog can back off."

She picks up the growing kitten who purrs contently in her face. "Is Patton protecting his little brother Elijah?"

The cat stretches in her arms.

Jaz grins ear to ear at the annoyed man and shrugs. "He says he can't help you."

"You would speak cat."

Dalton and Jaz share a grin, and the team prepares for a late lunch. He glances around at the team, all together for the first time in nearly two months, and he can't help but feel as if everything was going to be alright.


End file.
